


Cuddle Club Buddy

by Tuatara_Cda



Series: ImaginexHobbit drabbles [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an one shot drabble I wrote for ImaginexHobbit.tumblr.com, posted on April 13th 2016z </p><p>It includes the following imagines:<br/>Imagine being invited into the Secret Society of Cuddles.<br/>Imagine Thorin initiating someone into the Cuddle Club and saying “first rule of Cuddle Club, don’t talk about Cuddle Club” in a very serious tone.<br/>Imagine Thorin getting jealous whenever he sees you having fun without him, so he steals you away for grumpy huffy cuddles.<br/>Imagine fidgeting like Sid the sloth in an attempt to get to sleep and Thorin gets so frustrated that he walks over and lays beside you, holding you tightly to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Club Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> If it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkein.

You suspected that your companions liked sleeping together, but not like this. Not the ‘Secret Society of Cuddles.’ So when Thorin had returned to the camp site with Dwalin and Balin, you couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Thorin pulled you aside, and told you. You were being invited into their Secret Society of Cuddles. Known also as the Cuddle Club. You knew you shouldn’t, but you stared at him, completely surprised. You thought that the dwarves looked like big cuddly teddy bears, even King grumpy, but you never thought that he was a closeted marshmellow. It seems the others had convinced Dwalin and Balin to get Thorin to officially invite you.

“Look Y/N, I won’t go into detail right now, but the 'first rule of Cuddle Club, don’t talk about Cuddle Club'," he told you in a very serious tone. You tried to keep yourself from grinning and giggling like an idiot. “Got it?”

You swallowed hard. He took a step back towards the camp fire and the company, when you stopped him, “is everyone,” you pointed to the company, “in?” Thorin nods, as he turns to go, you stopped him again. “How do I know when someone wants to?” 

He grunted. “look I know you said not to talk about it, but how am I to know when or who?” 

“You just will.” He answered matter of factly and even toned. “Now if I may?” You nodded slightly and wore a compliant expression on your face.

Thorin returned to the camp first, with you just behind him, Balin turned to him and raised his eyebrow in question. Thorin announced. “It is done, she’s in.” 

You didn’t need to look around at your dwarrow companions as you could feel their eyes on you. You figured that Gloin and Bombur were not going to make use of the club’s newest and more feminine member as they were married, and you later found out that Balin and Oin didn’t. You wondered if anyone would want or take turns to cuddle. 

If someone wanted to cuddle, at night for example, you found your bedroll and bag next to theirs, or something to identify who wanted cuddling. Bofur placed his hat, Ori placed his book on your roll, and so on. You were cuddled by most of the company, Fili and Kili cuddled you together, sandwiching you between them. Bofur cuddled you facing him, allowing you to embrace him as well. Bifur faced away from you as you held his back to your stomach and your arms around his. Bilbo cuddled up to you like a cat would curl up to their human, while Ori was a shy little baby animal needing to be coaxed. 

You were highly amused waking up in Dwalin’s arms as he held you securely as you would a teddy bear. Thorin was your favourite cuddle buddy by far, not because he was so handsome, but because he was so shy and subtle about it, usually. What you didn’t know that Thorin dreaded each day he couldn’t cuddle you, he loved that you'd cuddle him right back. You found early on, that you had a time trying to get to sleep, but once you fell asleep, you often slept well. You just fidgeted for a bit before you got comfy. So when Thorin would see you fidget like Sid the sloth in an attempt to get to sleep, with his frustration at not being able to cuddle you, he would walk over, lay beside you, and hold you tightly to him.

Gandalf had lead you Beorn’s home for the night. Beorn was an incredible man, a Bear Man skin changer, and his house was just as incredible. You would have like to stay a few days and look around, you were amazed at his animals, and his dogs that set dinner tables and played chess. You wouldn’t have minded cuddling Beorn, but you certainly kept that to yourself.

You had a wonderful time, laughing and talking, till Thorin came up behind you, grabbed your arm and pulled you away from the conversation with Bofur and the Princes. You saw the looks on their faces behind you as Thorin wordlessly pulled you to a secluded area where straw covered the floor. He kicked his boots off, taking his outer coat and his top shirt off, gruffly telling you to do the same. 

You barely had done as Thorin had told you when he pulled you down to the straw covered floor, causing you to crash into him. You tried moving to get up or to get comfortable, but Thorin huffed and pulled to you him. You tried to ask him what was wrong, but you could tell from the way he was huffy and grumpy, not to ask. “The second rule of Cuddle Club is, when you find your cuddle mate, you mate for life. You’re my mate now, do you understand?” You just nodded, and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading. Please comment, I'd like to hear what you think. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
